


Флирт, намеки и шесть тысяч лет

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: Кроули любит Азирафаэля и не думает, что это взаимно, пока не узнаёт, что этот глупый Ангел планирует им свадьбу.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Флирт, намеки и шесть тысяч лет

На улице шёл дождь. Впрочем, ничего необычного для Лондона. Капли били по стеклу, и Кроули бросил мимолетный взгляд на пожелтевшие листья перед тем, как развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и начать беседовать со своими растениями.

— Бож… То есть, Сата… Чёрт, не важно, — демон на мгновение отвлёкся от своих мыслей. — Ну вот что мне нужно сделать, чтобы Азирафаэль наконец-то понял, что я его, вроде как, люблю?

Его растения задрожали от громкого звука. Что ж, им давно уже стоило привыкнуть. Кроули вздохнул. Он прекрасно осознавал, что ангел был достаточно умным и эрудированным, но это не включало в себя понимание намёков. Итак, по скромному мнению Змея, Азирафаэль был бревном в отношениях.

Но ему нужно было что-то изменить. Нет, конечно, последние шесть тысяч лет демон пытался, честно, пытался, однако, казалось, ангел воспринимал это всё за шутки и искушение. Кроули был готов биться головой о стену, ну, или искупаться в святой воде. Это было просто бесполезно. Хотя, кто сказал, что он из тех, кто сдаётся?

Они вместе пережили апокалипсис. Или, лучше сказать, апокалипсис, которого не было? Да это не так важно, в принципе. Они вместе перехитрили Рай и Ад, вынудив оставить их в покое. Так чего ещё можно было желать? Ну, может, чтобы Азирафаэль принял его чувства? Да, кажется, самое оно.

— Пожелайте мне удачи, — наконец произнёс Кроули своим растениям. — И если, когда я вернусь, увижу хоть одно пятно, то вы все мигом пожалеете о своем существовании!

С этими словами довольный демон вышел из квартиры. Они его боялись, а это было именно то, что ему нужно. Ну, или почти то. Он сел в Бентли и завёл двигатель. Сразу же заиграла группа «Queen», заставив его блаженно улыбнуться. Он должен сегодня это сделать. Сейчас или никогда (то есть завтра или в любой другой день)!

Музыка прекрасно совмещалась с мелодией капель, которые отбивали свой ритм по стеклу автомобиля. Это успокаивало. И поэтому, когда Кроули вошёл в магазин Азирафаэля, где, как он надеялся, не было посетителей, он громко, но довольно-таки соблазнительно, произнёс:

— Ангел, я хочу тебя!

Через пару секунд из-за стеллажей выглянуло его довольное лицо.

— О, привет, дорогой, — улыбнулся он. — Твои слова мне напомнили, что я хочу блинчиков. Спасибо за напоминание.

— Э, нет, я не это имел в виду! — быстро поправился Кроули. — То есть наоборот. Как раз это я имел в виду. Перестань воспринимать мои слова не всерьёз.

— О чем это ты? — Азирафаэль недоуменно посмотрел на него.

Демон был готов застонать (и отнюдь не от удовольствия). И почему ангел не может заметить его флирт на протяжении почти шести тысяч лет? Он что, многого просит?

— Ну, во-первых, твоя задница прекрасна, — начал Змей, в своей манере растягивая букву «с», попутно делая пару шагов вперёд.

— Кроули, — перебил его ангел, но никто его уже не слушал.

— Во-вторых, я реально балдею, от твоего голоса. Особенно, когда ты что-то читаешь вслух, — продолжил демон, — или ругаешься матом.

— Боже, дорогой, если ты сейчас не замолчишь, то я стану атеистом, честное слово! — всплеснув руками.

Ох. Это заставило его замолчать. Странно даже. Змей наконец снял с себя очки и положил их на стол, сам пытаясь понять, чего же ему ждать. Серьёзно, он не ожидал таких слов от своего лучшего друга. Да и, признаться честно, угрозы — это не конёк Азирафаэля.

Ангел, в свою очередь, глубоко вздохнул, начиная массировать свои виски. Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, пока один из них не заговорил.

— Хорошо, — фыркнул Азирафаэль. — Кроули, я ангел, но это не значит, что я не понимаю твои попытки флирта. Серьёзно, вот в восемнадцатом веке, как я помню, ты был намного галантнее.

Боже, а демон ещё думал, что его уже невозможно удивить. Этот чёртов ангел знал с самого начала? Да нет, быть такого не может. Это же просто глупо! Тогда не вяжется их история. Змей недоверчиво посмотрел на своего друга, пытаясь понять, лжет ли он. Но в этом и была вся проблема. Азирафаэль не лгал.

— И ты всё это время не сходил со мной ни разу на свидание! — возмутился Кроули. Это уже было похоже на предательство.

— Почему же нет? Мы же столько раз обедали вместе, а потом гуляли в парке, уток кормили. Мы просто не занимались любовью, — пожал плечами ангел, как будто не сказал ничего необычного.

Чёрт. Кроули пытался справиться с эмоциями, переставая понимать, что же здесь происходит. Азирафаэль понимал всё, на что он откровенно намекал. Что ж, сейчас даже стало немного неловко.

— Не моя вина, что ты не понял, что я понял, что ты флиртуешь со мной, — продолжил ангел.

— Или, может, твоя? — предположил демон. — Твои намёки понимания просто ужасны!

Он всё ещё был зол, но, черт, он не мог долго обижаться на него. Это было просто невозможно. Азирафаэль в своей манере рассмеялся, неожиданно подходя к Змею вплотную.

— А теперь мои намёки тебе ясны?

Он был слишком близко к нему. SOS! Кроули улыбнулся ему в ответ, принимая правила игры.

— Даже не знаю, ангел, — он облизнул губы. — Может, ты мне продемонстрируешь?

Больше слов и не требовалось. Азирафаэль сократил расстояние между ними и страстно поцеловал его. Демон даже на секунду опешил, не до конца осознавая, что это не сон. Однако, нет. Он не спал. Змей поспешно ответил на поцелуй, желая насладиться каждой секундой.

— А теперь мои намёки достаточно чисты и прозрачны, дорогой? — промурлыкал ангел, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Их дыхание было все ещё сбивчивым.

— Я почти тебе поверил, — усмехнулся Кроули, обняв его за плечи. — Но ты же не оставишь всё так?

— Нет, конечно, нет, — отмахнулся он. — В завершение хочу тебе сказать, что я спланировал нашу свадьбу ещё в пятнадцатом веке. Нет, конечно, я до сих пор вношу коррективы, время идёт всё-таки, — он показал ему свою ладонь. — А у меня здесь до сих пор нет колечка.

— Ангел, ты не мог мне это всё сказать, ну не знаю, пару веков назад?

Кроули не знал, что должен чувствовать. Он любил его, что странно для павших, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Демон всегда думал, что их любовь невзаимна и обречена на провал. Здесь же… Здесь же, получается, всё иначе. И он был крайне рад этому.

— Серьёзно! — продолжал Змей, отходя от него на пару шагов и запуская руку в волосы. — Почему ты так поступаешь?

— Знаешь, у меня было свое начальство, Габриэль там, но сейчас после нашего небольшого представления это не важно, — ответил ему Азирафаэль. — Сейчас же никто нам не угрожает и не будет мешать. Понимаешь, дорогой?

Кроули открыл рот и сразу же закрыл его. Он обдумывал его слова, думая, кто насколько был прав. На самом деле, ему было обидно, что ангел ничего не сказал ему об этом. Серьёзно, он планировал их общую жизнь, не посвящая в планы демона. Это было странно и так эгоистично.

— У меня тоже за спиной стоял Ад, — фыркнул Змей. — Ты мне мог хотя бы сказать о своих чувствах.

— Но я сейчас говорю о них, — Азирафаэль улыбнулся и ещё раз поцеловал демона. — А теперь позволь мне искусить тебя. Я знаю, это по твоей части, но это мой дом, и у меня есть кровать, - тут ангел замялся, и, смутившись, добавил: - Ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

О, Кроули понимал. И ему это очень нравилось.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал демон.

И это были лучшие слова за последние века.


End file.
